Gorgeous Gal
G1.jpg|"I'm Gorgeous Gal nice to meet you Woody Woodpecker! Enough foreplay. Marry me!" G2.jpg|"Come and get it you handsome hunk of Woodpecker you!" G3.jpg|"Mirror Mirror in your white glove! Here's looking at the one I love!" GorgeousGal.jpg|"Behind door number one there's lips on a girl hon!" G4.jpg|"Shut up and kiss me you fool!" Gorgeous6.jpg|"Oh Woody! I don't know much about art but I'm crazy about you sweetheart!" G5.jpg|"Growl! Growl! Don't struggle let's snuggle my shy lover boy!" G6.jpg|"Prepare for bubbles! And take me on the double!" Appearance Gorgeous Gal's only appearance is in the short Woody Woodpecker film A Fine Feathered Frenzy from 1954. In "A Fine Feathered Frenzy," a woman placed an ad in the personals saying she was a 'Gorgeous Gal' who was rich and wanted to meet and marry a young man. Woody Woodpecker called her on the phone and fell in love with her because of her sexy voice. The feeling was mutual so she invited her "dream boy" to come visit her mansion so they could get married. The woodpecker became ecstatic and jumped up and down for joy. Woody changed his mind however when he met her and realized she was an overweight and elderly white wig wearing featherless bird. Gorgeous who wore a green dress and lots of jewelry in turn fell even deeper in love with Woody Woodpecker. She batted her eyelashes, gave him a wink and clicked her heels in excitement. Since Gorgeous Gal was incredibly turned on by the woodpecker she chased after him all around her mansion even though he was not interested. Lots of flirting with her lovely voice, seduction attempts and kissing ensued. The horrified Woody tried to escape the horny woman's loving embraces and gigantic puckered lips. It was to no avail however since the love struck lady appeared behind every door he opened and every corner he turned. Some of her flirtations involved putting on a red nightgown while lying on a lounge sofa and extending her lips before his so they could make out, hiking up her skirt to reveal her tree branch skinny legs, appearing on a giant TV with her large breasts in front of his face while asking if he was interested in a 'twosome' and even offering to bathe together. Eventually the smitten senior citizen locked him in a dungeon room in her mansion. She was wearing a low cut white wedding dress and a priest was present. Calling out to her "Baaaaabyyyyy" and giving the woodpecker a smile and a lingering wink completed Gorgeous Gal's marriage proposal. Woody got the heck out of there, ran from California to Florida and swam to a small island. The wealthy woman pursued him in a golden submarine. Her chubby arm arose from the watercraft and she motioned for him to 'come and get it' with her index finger. Since she was displaying her large wedding ring her intentions were clear. He tried to bail one last time but the bride to be grabbed by his tail feathers and dragged him inside the submarine. Gorgeous Gal arranged for the priest to marry them against his wishes. Once the preist exited the vessel she sailed away with Woody Woodpecker for their honeymoon. Quotes "Hellooooooo." "Mmmm. That's me." "Mmmm I love woodpeckers! There's only one thing on my mind sweetie. You! Come on over dream boy. I'll be waiting!" "Hello cutie pie! Your Gorgeous Gal is waiting!" "Here I am darling!" "Sweeeeeetie!" "Silly boy!" "Hi baby!" "Tennis?" "Cheesecake?" "I'm wai-ting!" "Honeylamb!" "How 'bout a twosome hon?" "Baaaaabyyyyy!" Trivia - Most people attribute Grace Stafford for providing Gorgeous Gal's voice since she is the only one credited in the film. Even so, there has been an online theory over the years that Universal actress Patricia Neal did her voice as a lark of sorts. If you listen to her portrayal of Mrs. Emily Eustace "2E" Failenson in the film "Breakfast at Tiffany's" that came out 7 years later in 1961, the voice is extremely similar. However, this has never been confirmed so chalk this up to fan speculation. - This cartoon 'A Fine Feathered Frenzy' has at times been featured under an alternative title, 'The Last Chase.' - Foreign translators have taken different approaches with dubbing Gorgeous Gal's voice in other languages. Sometimes she sounds like an even younger woman and other times she has a much deeper and smoldering sexy voice. Sometimes she makes extra sounds such as saying "Oooh" and "Ah" here and there along with more kissing noises tossed in. - It seems like Gorgeous Gal is actually a good kisser. After she grabs Woody Woodpecker on the couch and kisses him on the lips about 12 times Woody can be seen smiling with his eyes closed briefly as he pulls away. His horrified expression only returns when he turns around and looks at her. The woodpecker is more worried about other things that kissing can lead to most likely since he is turned off by her weight and age. Gorgeous of course enjoyed making out with him and responds by firing her entire body towards him with her lips puckered like cupid's love arrow. She misses and leaves a giant lipstick imprint on the wall. - Initially Woody Woodpecker's reluctance annoys Gorgeous Gal. Eventually that goes away as she becomes more passionate and much more delusional. She chalks up the woodpecker's hesitation to him being a shy and silly boy who actually wants her and would take pleasure in being reminded that she's waiting for him. - There are plenty of female abhorrent admirers in classic cartoons. Gorgeous Gal is a rare example however since she gets to marry the man she is chasing. On top of that, it is also strongly implied that she forcefully makes love to Woody Woodpecker on their honeymoon. - As usual this cartoon works on the rules of 'zero continuity' where the events that transpired do not continue into the next film. So we have no idea how Woody potentially (potentially, if you even desire to attribute any sort of 'canon' to his films) managed to get out of this one. One possible scenario is that Gorgeous Gal romantically ravages him for a few months or so in the golden submarine until she passes away of old age. Since Woody would be entitled to her fortune after her death, he probably loses the remainder of her riches to back taxes she owed or to one hair brained scheme or another. Basically putting him right back at the starting point he is always in at the beginning of his films. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patricia Neal